Douce est la vengeance
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia est arrivée à Naples. Elle essaie tant bien que mal de s'intégrer à cette ville cruelle, mais sa haine contre le roi persiste. Il lui à enlevé son fils et elle ne put le supporter. Tandis que Cesare est loin d'elle, elle ne peut compter que sur le soutien de Micheletto, le fidèle bras droit que son frère à mis à son service. Et aussi un assassin professionnel...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Et me revoilà après une petite absence avec un nouvel OS sur The Borgias ! Je m'excuse de long temps où j'ai été absente, j'ignore si on me lit vraiment en dehors de mes deux grandes fanes (Sandie, Aline, je ne vous remercierais jamais pour vos belles reviews !) mais si oui, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps malheureusement et aussi l'envie m'a fait défaut à quelques reprises. Et aussi par le fait que mon esprit est remplie d'inspiration pour d'autres sujets (Assassin's Creed surtout) que j'ai commencée et qui m'a pris un peu de temps mais me revoilà avec le nouvel OS et pour me faire pardonnez, il est très long ! :D**

**Ici donc je reprends des morceaux de l'épisode 5 de la saison 3, où Lucrezia vit à Naples. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, ce OS ne sera qu'aux yeux de Lucrezia, pas de passage à ceux de Cesare, j'ai voulu bien montrer leur séparation ainsi, et le mettre un peu de côté mon Cesare cela à été difficile et j'ai eu parfois du mal à avancer. Mais j'ai quand même adorée écrire davantage sur l'amitié naissante entre Micheletto et Lucrezia et j'espère que j'ai réussi, parce que ce OS, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je l'ai fais long, et je me demande si c'était vraiment utile, si je ne me répète pas par moments... Enfin, c'est à vous de me le dire ! Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise malgré tout !**

**Je pense que le prochain OS sera entièrement aux yeux de Cesare et qu'ensuite je repasserais aux points de vus combinés, surtout pour l'épisode 6. J'ignore si je serais plus rapide pour le prochain, tout dépendra, peut-être. Je l'espère en tout cas XD**

**Voilà donc le nouvel OS, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne (et longue !) lecture et je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise ! :D Bisous et à très bientôt !**

**Roza-Maria.**

**REPONSES AUW REVIEWS :**

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review de "Je ne te dirais jamais au revoir" : **Coucou Aline ! :D Encore une fois, merci pour ces compliments, cela m'encourage beaucoup, et cela me fait toujours très chaud au coeur ! Et tu peux te lâcher à chaque OS, ça m'éclate, j'adore ses longues reviews et tes analyses que je trouve toujours excellentes ! :D Je suis heureuse que tu sois d'accord avec moi pour les ressentis de Lucrezia et Cesare dans cette scène, si petite scène mais si emblématique pour eux ! Cesare à avancer, il à fait un pas en avant mais il à encore du chemin à faire et Lucrezia le laisse avancer à son rythme, même si elle en souffre, cela l'a soulage néanmoins de voir qu'il comprend petit à petit. Je suis ravie que tu partage totalement mon point de vu sur leurs sentiments dans cette scène ! :D Merci encore pour cette délicieuse review et non tu n'a pas abusée, tu peux toujours écrire comme ça, cela me fait si plaisir ! Je prie de tout coeur pour que ce nouvel OS te plaise, et j'attends avec impatience ta nouvelle review ! :D Désolée aussi pour le long retard que j'ai pris, le temps, l'envie, l'inspiration, beaucoup joue, mais j'ai la ferme intention de continuer ! :) Merci encore et à très vite !

* * *

><p>Lucrezia est restée à Rome deux semaines après le départ de Cesare. Trois semaines à se reprendre en main. Trois semaines où allait réfléchie à l'avenir qui allait s'offrir à elle. Et plus elle y pensait, plus il lui déplaisait. Plus il l'angoissait, surtout. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre à Naples, et supporter tout les jours le regard du roi Ferdinand. Mais ce n'était même pas cela le plus dure. Non, le plus difficile à accepter, c'était qu'on lui enlevait son fils.<p>

Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour cela, au final. Naples avait gagné. Une fois encore. Une fois de trop… Lucrezia était bien décidée à ce que ce soit la dernière fois. Giovanni ne viendra pas avec elle à Naples, ce n'était plus un sujet de discussion. Même Cesare avait échoué, pourtant elle savait bien qu'il avait essayé. Elle allait devoir partir pour Naples en laissant son fils à Rome.

Cesare en France, Giovanni à Rome… et elle loin d'eux deux. Loin des deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, des seuls pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'était insupportable, un vrai cauchemar… Elle profita des trois semaines qui lui restaient pour profiter un maximum de Giovanni. Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de Cesare. Et plus elle serrait son fils contre elle, plus elle sentait que la séparation allait être insoutenable.

Et cela ne l'avait été que trop. Ce serait Rodrigo et Vanozza qui s'occuperait de l'enfant, bien sur. Mais cela ne parvenait pas à la rassurer. Quand Vanozza lui prit l'enfant des bras et qu'elle entendit les pleurs de Giovanni s'élever dans la cour… Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber en sanglots elle aussi, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer. Mais elle était incapable de s'en empêcher. Chaque cri de son enfant était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. A cet instant, l'être qu'elle haïssait le plus, c'était elle. Car c'était elle qui avait voulu ce mariage. Si elle avait choisi une famille moins noble mais tout autant fortunée… Peut-être que son fils aurait pu rester auprès d'elle.

Lucrezia avait alors l'impression de s'être comportée comme une sale égoïste qui n'avait pensé qu'à son propre bonheur, sans songer à celui de Giovanni. Un bonheur qu'elle n'éprouvait même pas au final avec Alfonso. Même si elle était déterminée à laisser une seconde chance à son mariage. Bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas et qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de se mentir à elle-même. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autres ? Cesare était en France, à se chercher une femme ! Et elle savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas se priver des brefs bonheur que ce mariage allait engendrer. Alors, elle non plus. Du moins, allait-elle essayer.

Mais elle était plus que sceptique. Elle ne s'imaginait toujours pouvoir faire l'amour avec Alfonso… C'était impensable. Et comment pourrait-ils recommencer quelque chose si elle était incapable de partager sa couche ? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester éternellement en conflit avec lui. Ils étaient mariés, même si elle ignorait pendant combien de temps. Peut-être allait-ils le rester longtemps, au final, et allait-ils devoir vivre un mariage malheureux parce qu'elle était nourrissait sa rancune envers lui… et surtout parce qu'elle aimait un autre homme ? C'était bien parti pour et elle voulait hésiter cela. Essayer à nouveau de l'aimer. Où au moins de s'entendre assez bien et de lui pardonnez…

Rodrigo essaya de consoler sa fille lorsqu'elle s'effondra quand on l'éloigna de Giovanni. Elle le laissa chasser ses larmes et se reprit rapidement devant son père. Elle avait dévisagé pendant quelques instants ce père qu'elle aimait tellement et en qui elle avait eu une confiance aveugle autrefois. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer, quand bien même elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais si elle pouvait pardonner à Cesare et lui accordez à nouveau sa confiance, elle en était incapable avec son père. Il lui avait fait bien plus du mal.

Pourtant, il avait le même regard doux et bienveillant qu'il avait toujours eu. Débordant d'amour, ses gestes toujours tendre. Plus elle le regardait, plus Lucrezia avait du mal à voir l'autre homme qui sommeillait en lui. Le politicien avide de pouvoir et de gloire, qui ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était cet homme qu'elle haïssait. Pas le père attentionné qui lui disait que tout ira bien.

Mais tout n'irait pas bien, non. Tant que son fils serait loin d'elle, rien n'irait bien. Il y avait trop de blessures ouvertes, bien trop pour qu'elle guérisse. Le souvenir indélébile de cette horrible nuit, la trahison stupide d'Alfonso, le départ de Cesare… et son enfant maintenant, qu'on lui arrachait. Trop de choses à réparer, trop de souffrances à apaiser. A l'intérieur d'elle, c'était le cauchemar. L'enfer. Un enfer qui ne s'apaiserait que par le sang.

Lucrezia prit sur elle, encore. Comme elle le faisait toujours ces derniers temps. Mais à force d'accumuler autant de peine en elle, elle savait que les choses finiraient par exploser. Maintenant que son départ pour Naples était arrivé, elle ne ressentait plus rien de la paisible lassitude qui l'avait envahie. Comme elle l'avait prédit. Cela avait été un instant de faiblesse mais aussi de pur repos. Baissez les bras était si facile… Mais cela ne durait jamais pour elle. A chaque fois, l'envie de se battre revenait. Toujours éveillé par quelque chose. Et cette fois, c'était son enfant qu'on arrachait à ses bras. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre très longtemps à Naples sans sentir Giovanni contre elle. Lucrezia ignorait complètement comment tout cela allait se terminer mais une chose était sûre : elle retrouverait rapidement son fils. Et le sang coulerait pour la famille d'Aragon.

Ce feu qui la reprenait… Elle le bénissait autant qu'elle le détestait. Elle était heureuse de le sentir à nouveau, car il lui donnait de la force et elle en aurait besoin si elle veut récupérer son fils. Mais elle le détestait aussi, car il faisait revenir ses tourments qu'elle avait réussi à enfermer à double tour au fond d'elle-même. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, elle était déterminée à s'en servir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à monter à cheval, ses bagages bien scellés, prête à partir pour Naples, elle reconnut une silhouette familière parmi son escorte et s'approcha pour mieux la distinguer. Micheletto ! Son cœur bondit à la vu de l'homme de main de son frère. Cesare était-il déjà revenu ? Micheletto ne se séparait jamais de Cesare. C'est que Cesare avait du revenir. A moins que… Les routes jusqu'en France sont longues et dangereuses. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Il pouvait y avoir des brigands, des voleurs, des mercenaires de Caterina Sforza… Cesare était un combattant excellent et il n'était pas seul, mais si l'ennemi les dépassait en nombres… Un froid immense l'envahit qui se suivit quelques secondes plus tard d'une immense panique. Abandonnant totalement le cheval aux palefreniers, elle courut vers la monture de Micheletto, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chaque foulé :

- Micheletto ! Où est Cesare ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien, lui est-il est arrivée malheur ? S'écria-t-elle en arrivant devant lui.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Micheletto mais il ne semblait pas paniquer, ni même blessé. Il avait ce même air négligé qu'il arborait constamment mais il ne semblait pas sortir d'une bataille sanglante. Mais ce constat ne calma pas Lucrezia qui s'apprêtait à secouer Micheletto pour qu'il réponde lorsqu'il lança calmement :

- Votre frère est en route pour Avignon. Vous le savez, madame. Je ne suis pas partie avec lui en France.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, surprise, bien que immensément rassurée. Cesare allait bien. Du moins l'espérait-elle, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ait été attaqué où quoi que ce soit. Qu'elle était sotte… Une information pareille ferait si vite le tour de l'Italie qu'elle aurait été au courant moins d'une heure après le drame. La mort de Cesare Borgia, le fils du pape, l'homme qui causait tant de problèmes aux nobles familles italiennes… Il allait bien. Tout laissait prévoir qu'il allait bien. Bien qu'elle ne serait que totalement soulagée lorsqu'elle aura reçu une lettre de lui, codée bien sur, dans lequel elle reconnaîtrait son écriture. Mais dans l'immédiat, il y avait plus urgent. Cesare ne se séparait jamais de Micheletto depuis qu'il l'avait pris comme homme de main. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas emmené Micheletto avec lui en France ?

Elle alla poser la question à l'homme de main mais il sembla avoir lu dans ses yeux et il ajouta, avec un soupçon de douceur dans sa voix :

- Il m'a demandé de rester auprès de vous, madame. Pour vous protéger tant qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas à cette annonce. Elle aurait voulu, elle détestait se montrer impolie, surtout envers quelqu'un qui ne lui avait témoigné que respect et gentillesse, mais elle était incapable de parler. Alors elle offrit un vague sourire à Micheletto qui rattraperait son silence, elle espérait, et tourna les talons afin de retourner à sa monture, l'esprit tournant plus vite que bat le cœur d'un colibri, le cœur battant dans la poitrine. Cette nouvelle lui faisait tellement plaisir… Elle avait l'impression que son âme se réchauffait. Ce n'était pas une intention en l'air, ce n'était pas comme si Micheletto était un mercenaire comme un autre.

Lucrezia savait très bien à quel point Cesare estimait Micheletto, à quel point il le respectait. Qu'il aimait plus que tout ses conseils et sa présence, bien plus que ceux de son père où que d'autres nobles. Micheletto était le bras droit de Cesare en tout mais son frère le considérait aussi comme un ami précieux. Et Lucrezia savait très bien qu'il aurait eu besoin de lui en France. Peut-être même plus que jamais. Et pourtant, il avait ordonné à Micheletto de rester à Rome afin de suivre Lucrezia à Naples. Pour veiller sur elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à mesure que son cheval avançait, l'éloignant de Rome doucement. Cesare n'aurait pas pu lui faire de cadeaux plus doux. A part bien sur revenir et veillez sur elle lui-même mais c'était impossible, elle le savait très bien. Du moins pour l'instant. Il réalisait ses rêves, à Avignon. Ensuite, elle le retrouverait. Même si elle n'en avait pas fini avec Naples.

Lucrezia essaya de se retenir de se retourner toutes les cinq minutes et de voir Rome s'éloigner pour finir par disparaître complètement durant tout le voyage. Chaque avancée l'éloignait un peu plus de son fils et elle préférait penser à autre chose sinon quoi elle allait finir par craquer et pousser son cheval à faire demi tour, envoyant au Diable la famille d'Aragon. Alors elle s'intéressa à Micheletto.

Elle ne avait pas grand-chose sur lui. Cesare lui avait dit qu'il venait de Forli d'une famille de basse naissance, qu'il l'avait rencontré lors du dîner qu'avait donné le cardinal Orsini juste après que leur père soit devenu pape. Il parlait peu de ce qu'elle en avait pu voir, même à Cesare, c'était un homme efficace et loyal d'après les dires de son frère. Mais elle se rappelait surtout de la nuit où on avait tenté de tous les tuer dans leur palais. Si Micheletto n'avait pas été là ce soir là, elle et sa mère seraient mortes, ainsi que son petit Giovanni… Cesare ne serait pas arrivé à temps, et il aurait du vivre avec cela sur sa conscience pour le restant de ses jours.

Lucrezia n'avait pas oubliée cela et ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante et il avait gagné sa totale confiance en faisant cela, même si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec lui. Néanmoins, c'était presque un ami. Où du moins c'était l'ami de son frère et donc un allié. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule sur la route de Naples. Elle aurait quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, quelqu'un de Rome. Et cela lui faisait un bien immense. Lucrezia eut envie de rire pendant un instant. Cesare savait toujours quoi faire pour elle, il anticipait tout.

Le voyage pour Naples dura plusieurs jours, plusieurs jours dans lequel Lucrezia essaya de ressentir une quelconque excitation à l'idée de retrouver son mari et de découvrir son nouveau foyer mais plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait triste et déprimée. Plus elle longeait la côte et sentait l'air frais de la mer qui la faisait trembler de froid la nuit, plus cela lui rappelait la falaise de Pesaro et sa mer qui rendait les nuits glaciales. Plus Naples se montrait devant, plus elle regrettait Rome et sa chaleur étouffante.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée de la ville. C'était une grande cité, quoique pas aussi étendu que Rome. Lucrezia avait passé tout le voyage aux côtés de Micheletto, même si elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlée. Sa présence la rassurait à mesure qu'ils avaient avancés sur les routes. Cela lui rappelait que Cesare continuait de penser à elle, en France. Qu'il avait la ferme intention de revenir vers elle. Car il ne pouvait pas se séparer éternellement de Micheletto. Pas plus d'elle non plus.

Quand ils ne furent que à quelques mètres des portes, Lucrezia eut une brusque envie de faire demi tour. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les rennes du cheval, et elle dut puiser au fond d'elle-même pour trouver la force de ne pas rebrousser chemin et retrouver Rome. Retrouver son fils bien aimé et attendre le retour de Cesare. C'était sa seule envie, seigneur. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans cette maudite ville qu'était Naples. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait eu le choix et son choix l'avait mené ici. Elle n'avait plus qu'à supporter les saignements de son cœur. Pour l'instant, tout du moins.

- Ton cœur a-t-il jamais été malade, Micheletto ? Lança-t-elle d'un coup, sans y avoir penser.

Elle ne le regarda pas. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. C'était sorti de nulle part alors qu'elle fixait les portes devant elle.

- Certains irait jusqu'à douter que j'ai un cœur, madame, répondit-il distraitement.

Cela correspondait à ce que Cesare lui avait dit de lui… Mais Lucrezia en doutait quelque peu. Si Micheletto n'avait vraiment pas eu de cœur, il ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour protéger sa famille. Certes, elle savait que Cesare le payait pour ses services mais Micheletto avait un sens de l'honneur qui fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir Cesare. Elle le voyait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et quand on à de la loyauté, on à déjà du cœur. Mais sans doute était-ce plus facile de vivre et de commettre des crimes en faisant tout pour y rester insensible. Cela devait même être un soulagement pour l'âme. Lucrezia l'envia pendant un instant. Si seulement elle pouvait se couper de tout sentiment humain, ne plus rien ressentir… Ce serait tellement libérateur, de ne plus sentir ce perpétuel serrement dans son cœur, qui allait souvent jusqu'à l'empoignement, le faisant souffrir au-delà des mots. Dans ces moments là, elle aurait tout fait pour ne rien ressentir.

- Pour mon malheur, j'en ai un et il souffre mille morts, répondit-il en tournant la tête pour le regarder. Saurais-tu le guérir ?

Elle aurait aimée pouvoir être comme lui, réussir à s'affranchir de tout pour survivre à la vie. Si seulement cela s'apprenait…

- Vous serez bientôt auprès de votre époux, déclara-t-il, distant.

- Je ne me languis pas de mon époux, répondit-elle immédiatement. Je pleure sur mon fils.

« Et sur Cesare » mais cela elle ne lui aurait pas dit. Lucrezia se demanda pendant un instant jusqu'où allait l'amitié de Cesare et Micheletto. Qu'est-ce que Cesare avait bien pu lui confier. Aurait-il été capable de lui parler d'eux ? De leur relation ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne voyait aucun jugement dans les yeux de Micheletto. Mais elle ne pensait pas. Ce serait bien trop dangereux, même si Cesare avait une confiance entière en Micheletto. Et Cesare ne prendrait jamais le risque de la mettre volontairement en danger en dévoilant cela.

- Votre frère m'a dit que ce roi vous interdit de le voir ? Interrogea Micheletto.

« Je dois faire comme si je n'avais eu de fils » pensa immédiatement Lucrezia. Ce roi est un monstre inhumain. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas marié et elle plaignait par avance la pauvre femme qui serait contrainte de l'épouser. Jamais il ne comprendrait ses souffrances de mère, il serait toujours abominable avec cette femme. Ce genre d'hommes ne mérite pas de vivre… La haine qu'elle ressentait pour le roi de Naples montait un peu plus chaque jour. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais haïr quelqu'un comme elle avait détesté Giovanni Sforza et Juan… Elle s'était trompée.

- Et comment le ferais-je changer d'avis, Micheletto ? Demanda Lucrezia, légèrement ironique.

« En lui tranchant la gorge. En regardant son sang couler sur mes mains… ». Lucrezia essaya de chasser cette image de la tête. Elle n'aimait pas penser ainsi. Voir des choses aussi monstrueuses. Et surtout… les aimer. Car imaginer le cadavre de Ferdinand de Naples entre ses mains était la chose la plus douce auquel elle pouvait penser. Un corps contre un autre. Un cadavre contre la douceur d'un nourrisson.

- Vous trouverez un moyen, assura Micheletto en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Cela, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Car il n'était pas question qu'elle reste des années sans son fils. Qu'elle ne voit pas Giovanni grandir juste pour satisfaire les caprices d'un monstre de roi. Elle aurait voulu tuer le roi de Naples. Seigneur, elle en mourrait d'envie, au point où elle s'effrayait elle-même. La seule fois où elle avait ressenti une telle soif de sang, c'était envers Juan. Et cette rage avait poussé Cesare à le tuer. Même si ce n'était pas la seule raison.

- Oui, répondit-elle à Micheletto en lui retournant son sourire. Et le plus rapidement possible.

Cesare n'était pas là aujourd'hui pour faire les choses à sa place. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas voulu de toute manière. Elle devait régler ça seule. Elle ignorait encore comment, mais elle aurait Giovanni auprès d'elle et rapidement. Tout dépendrait de comment allait se jouer les choses la cour de Naples. Lucrezia et Micheletto franchirent les grilles de la ville et elle entra alors définitivement dans son nouveau foyer. Les trompettes les accueillirent en fanfares, comme se devait d'être accueilli la fille du pape et la nouvelle duchesse de Bisceglie.

L'accueil d'Alfonso fut chaleureux et enthousiaste et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'empressement de son mari. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'aux portes où l'attendait le roi et la famille royale, comme se devait la coutume. Elle regarda le visage de son mari et essaya de ressentir l'attendrissement et l'amour qu'elle a eu au début pour lui. Mais rien. Elle ne sentait rien, à part de l'amusement face à ce comportement enfantin. Elle soupira intérieurement. Dans un sens, elle aurait pu s'en vouloir. Et en vouloir à Cesare. Elle était condamnée à un mariage d'ennui, sans amour. Avec un mari qui l'aimait, pourtant. Mais les regrets ne venaient jamais en ce qui concernait Cesare. Elle ne pouvait pas regretter ce qui lui paraissait naturel et sain.

Alfonso la posa sur les marches du palais de Naples, qui surplombait toute la ville. C'était impressionnant, bien que le palais était loin d'être aussi grand que celui du pape. Cette constatation l'agaça quelque peu. Elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de tout comparée à Rome et de tout trouver fade en comparaison. Cela n'allait pas faciliter son séjour ici. Son séjour… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas rester longtemps à Naples. Comme si c'était des vacances. Pourtant, c'était la ville de son mari. Mais elle attendait. Elle savait que les manœuvres politiques de son père et de son frère ne faisaient que commencer et que Naples était une pièce importante sur l'échiquier. Une pièce qui pouvait aussi bien avancer que tomber.

- Donc… me voici à Naples ? Dit-elle tout haut à son mari, une fois qu'elle fut à terre, en regardant l'entrée de pierre autour d'elle.

- Autrement dit, chez vous, dit joyeusement Alfonso en lui serrant tendrement la main, la mine rayonnante.

A la vue du visage heureux d'Alfonso, elle se rendit compte que sa colère contre lui avait disparu. Remplacé par une résignation triste. Il n'avait pas la force de Cesare et il fallait bien qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il est. Elle l'avait épousée et pour l'instant, elle était liée à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos et faire la mine sombre éternellement. Cela allait encore assombrir leurs vies. Mais ce ne serait pas pour autant que leur vie de couple reprendrait. Elle ne s'en sentait vraiment pas capable. Mais des paroles agréables, un sourire, un baiser même… Elle pouvait l'autoriser. S'accorder un peu de douceur là où tout serait sombre prochainement.

Alfonso était naïf. Il pensait que tout irait bien maintenant qu'elle était loin de Rome, que Cesare était en France et qu'ils étaient bien mariés. Que son arrivée à Naples allait changer la donne. Elle pouvait voir l'excitation dans ses yeux. Cela lui fit de la peine, malgré tout. Lucrezia ne se montrerait pas aussi froide qu'elle l'avait été envers lui ces derniers jours à Rome. Mais jamais ils ne retrouveront l'amour qu'ils avaient au début de leur relation. Avant qu'il ne montre sa faiblesse aux yeux du monde entier. Avant qu'elle ne goutte au véritable amour…

- Le dire suffira-t-il pour y croire ? Répondit-elle en regardant son mari dans les yeux, la voix sombre.

Mais elle lui sourit et lui serra les mains. Inutile de se montrer cruelle et de le replonger dans l'abîme de l'inquiétude et du doute. Il devrait le faire bien assez tôt et elle ne voulait pas gâcher le peu de joie qu'il lui restait encore à savourer. Ce n'était pas lui contre qui toute sa haine était dirigée. Mais contre celui vers lequel elle se tourna à cet instant. Ferdinand de Naples. Toujours aussi élégant, toujours aussi charmant et toujours le même regard vide et pervers. Lucrezia sentit un élan de haine monter en elle, si puissant qu'elle se retenir de planter ses ongles dans la paume de son mari. Faire la révérence à cet homme lui fut horriblement difficile mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire cet affront en public. Bien qu'il le méritait amplement.

- Votre Majesté.

Ferdinand s'inclina lui aussi, dans une fausse preuve de respect. Il faut toujours jouer la comédie en public, dans les familles royales. Montrer le plus beau visage, même quand l'intérieur était noir comme l'ébène. Mais elle devait jouer la comédie. Pour le bien de la famille… Elle haïssait cette phrase. Mais pas autant que le roi. La haine la brûlait de l'intérieur, la rancune envers cet homme qui l'avait humilié et qui lui avait arraché son enfant. Et cette haine ravivait sa force. Elle se sentait prête à combattre. Et à enfin laver l'affront qu'elle avait subi dans le sang.

Comme si il n'avait jamais existé… Comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Ces mots lui torturait l'esprit, se répétant en boucle dans sa tête, et lui entaillait le cœur à chaque fois, comme la plus affûtée des lames. Et alimentait sa haine un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Lucrezia était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa grande chambre, observant la ville de Naples plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle voyait la lune miroitant dans l'océan noir. Cette vision était exactement la même que celle qu'elle avait de sa chambre du château de Pesaro. Le même océan… Elle commençait à détester l'océan. La campagne romaine lui manquait. La vision de l'immense ville de Rome s'étendant sous ses yeux depuis sa chambre du palais apostolique lui manquait cruellement. Mais plus que tout, Cesare et Giovanni lui manquait.

Son cœur était gonflé de souffrance, et semblait augmenter de douleur à mesure que le temps s'avançait. Elle avait essayée de se distraire par tous les moyens. De ne plus penser à son frère et à son fils. Elle avait essayée de s'adapter à la cours de Naples, de se lier d'amitié avec les nobles dames napolitaines, d'améliorer ses relations avec Alfonso et même de sourire au roi Ferdinand. Mais la cours de Naples, si joyeuse soit-elle, n'avait rien à voir avec le Vatican. Les dames napolitaines étaient toutes des petites écervelées gloussantes au regard lubrique, qui lui rappelait cette chère Sancia, qui, d'après les dernières lettres de Gioffre, lui menait la vie impossible à Squilace.

Quand a Alfonso… Les choses étaient allées mieux, pendant un temps. Elle était même parvenu à se détendre totalement en sa présence, se laissant aller aux rires, et avait trouvé un joyeux compagnon en Alfonso. Mais il l'avait déçu et elle l'avait déçue. Encore une fois. Lors du dîner de bienvenue, la seule chose qu'Alfonso avait su faire quand elle avait rappelé à son cher oncle l'existence de Giovanni, c'était se taire, les dents serrés et plongée son nez dans son verre de vin. Pendant une seconde, elle l'avait encore plus méprisée que le roi de Naples. Au moins, le roi l'a regardait dans les yeux, l'affrontait, et ne reculez pas. Mais Alfonso, lui, courait se cacher dans son nid dès que les choses devenaient menaçantes et il l'avait laissée affronter Ferdinand seule. Si Cesare avait été là…

Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là, et elle devait faire face seule à la souffrance qui grandissait dans son cœur. Et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvée pour la vaincre était de combattre le mal par le mal : la haine. La haine la réconfortait, la haine lui donnait la force d'avancer. La haine mais aussi l'amour et l'espoir indestructible de retrouver son fils, de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle savait de par sa mère que Giovanni allait bien mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait en être certaine que quand lorsqu'elle aurait senti son petit corps fragile contre elle.

Elle avait eu aussi des nouvelles de Cesare, une lettre personnelle et codée. Lucrezia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, nostalgique, en reconnaissant bien là l'intelligence et la prudence de son frère. Elle déchiffra rapidement le code, et apprit qu'il était bien arrivée en France, en parfaite santé, et qu'il y avait croisée Machiavelli, un homme que Cesare estimait beaucoup comme il le lui avait confiée, et qu'il était actuellement en négociation avec le roi et la reine de France, le premier pour son annulation de mariage, la deuxième pour son propre mariage.

_« Mon âme, toutes ces femmes, toutes ces françaises qui pavanent, rie derrière leurs éventails et lancent des œillades au premier homme riche qui passe devant elles ont vraiment le don de m'agacer. J'ai bien cru que j'allais amèrement regretter ma décision d'épouser une noble française pendant un instant, mais j'en ai rencontrée une, une bien plus douce et plus intelligente que toutes ces oies. J'ignore encore où cela me mènera, mais cela me redonne confiance dans le sexe féminin en France. J'étais au bord du désespoir. »_

Lucrezia rit en repensant à ce passage de la lettre, imaginant son expression faussement dépitée à la vue de toutes ces jeunes femmes qui se pâmait devant lui. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle comprenait chacune de ses jeunes femmes ? Qu'elle compatissait, même ? Cela devait être dure d'avoir un homme aussi beau devant elle. Et savoir qu'il serait à jamais totalement insaisissable pour toute. Toute, sauf une. Lucrezia se demanda quelle était cette femme qui avait attirée son attention, celle qui sortait du lot. Cesare n'avait pas dit grand-chose à son sujet, pas même son nom, ni même une description physique. Elle se demandait si elle était jolie. Quelle question idiote, bien sur qu'elle était jolie. Seule une belle femme était digne de Cesare.

L'idée de le savoir entourée de toutes ces femmes au charme français lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle était bien obligée de l'admettre. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie… plus de la contrariété. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir entourée de femmes, de belles femmes et si loin d'elle. Mais la fin de la lettre apaisa son mécontentement, ainsi que son cœur :

_« Elles sont toutes ravissantes. Toutes très plaisante. Pourtant, ma chère soeur, plus j'essaie de les regarder, d'observer leurs âmes, plus je me rends compte à quel point elles sont imparfaites. Parce que je les compare sans cesse à toi. Parce que je m'obstine à voir ton visage sur les leurs dès que je m'approche trop. Cela me hante, Lucrezia. Cela me tourmente aussi. Autant que cela me ravit. _

_Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées, mon âme._

_Cesare Borgia. »_

Elle avait pleurée la première fois qu'elle l'avait lu. Il avait beau êtres entourée de la fine fleur française, aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment face à elle. Il pensait à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Et il l'admettait ! Ces mots la surprenaient autant qu'ils l'a ravissait. Il était toujours déchiré entre ses doutes et ses sentiments. Mais il en parlait plus librement et avouait son amour. Et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Ces mots lui firent tellement de bien, autant qu'ils ravivait la flamme de douleur car ils lui rappelait que trop bien que Cesare était bien loin d'elle.

Son visage la hantait également. Ses bras. Elle avait beau essayée de se montrer forte, de garder la tête haute face aux Napolitains et tout faire pour mener seule sa vengeance, il y a des moments où elle ne désirait qu'une chose : laisser la charge à quelqu'un et entendre dire que tout irait bien. Qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Et Cesare faisait cela mieux que personne.

Mais malgré ses lettres réconfortantes, il n'était pas là et elle devait agir seule. Les mots que le roi avait prononcés au dîner ne peuvent rester impuni, comme tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Elle avait essayée une dernière fois d'intégrer Giovanni de façon pacifiste dans la famille d'Aragon, elle en avait parlé publiquement et ouvertement, reconnaissant devant tout Naples qu'elle avait un fils, qu'elle avait sur le coup fait passer pour le fils de Giovanni Sforza, bien que personne n'était dupe, évidemment. Tout le monde savait que son Giovanni était un bâtard dont la quasi-totalité de l'Italie ignorait l'identité du père. Lucrezia sentit son cœur se serré mais se refusé à penser à Paolo. Elle avait déjà bien trop à penser, et elle souffrait bien assez comme ça.

Ferdinand n'avait pas pliée et lui avait témoignée tout le mépris que son enfant lui inspirait. Jamais il ne céderait, jamais il ne le ferait venir à Naples. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse, alors. Il devait mourir. Lucrezia était déterminée, plus que jamais, mais elle sentait un froid lui saisir le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait déjà essayé de tuer. Son cher Juan. Et cela avait été aussi terrifiant que grisant. Cela recommençait, cette fois-ci aussi. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, elle détestait cela. Elle avait encore du mal à se pardonner tout à fait la mort de Juan. Mais son frère méritait de mourir. Tout comme le roi Ferdinand. Elle n'avait pas hésitée un instant à laisser tomber le chandelier sur Juan. Elle n'aurait pas hésitée non plus si elle aurait du empoisonner son frère, mais Cesare s'en était chargée. Elle n'aurait pas non plus d'hésitations pour Ferdinand. Seigneur, encore moins que pour Juan. Il était tout de même son frère. Ferdinand d'Aragon n'était rien pour elle.

Lucrezia repensa à la vieille dame qu'elle avait croisée durant la chasse. Elle avait l'air d'une sorcière, comme on lui en parlait quand elle était enfant, les femmes qui vivait dans les bois et qui se servait des arts de la nature pour tuer, des femmes dangereuses, qu'on devait craindre et les éviter à tout prix. Mais Lucrezia ne s'était pas senti en danger avec elle. Au contraire, elle avait même sauvé la vie de son cheval en la prévenant pour ses champignons vénéneux. Un seul de ses champignons pouvait tuer un cheval…

Lucrezia y songeait depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Elle était certainement surveillée, étant donnée la réputation que les Borgia avait en ce qui concernait le poison. Elle ne pourrait pas acheter de la _cantarella_ normalement. Mais personne ne lui reprocherait de ramasser des plantes, des fleurs et quelques champignons au passage… C'était la solution. La seule possibilité envisageable. Lucrezia soupira doucement, observant la buée que son souffle créa sur la vitre. Sa décision était prise. Ferdinand d'Aragon serait bientôt mort.

Ferdinand d'Aragon s'entraînait dans la cour du palais de Naples, exhibant toute son arrogance et sa vanité. Il était doué pour le tir à l'arc, et il aimait le montrer. Alfonso était à ses côtés, riant et l'applaudissant. De l'autre côté de la cour, dans un balcon opposé, Lucrezia les observait avec dégoût. Et avec chagrin, aussi. Micheletto était derrière elle, silencieux, toujours dans l'ombre. Ensemble, ils semblaient les deux exilés de Rome sur des terres étrangères, dans lequel ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue. Séparés des autres.

Plus elle les observait, plus sa détermination grimpait. Mais tout cela l'oppressait. Elle avait besoin de conseils, de délivrer son fardeau à quelqu'un. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas confier à Cesare. Surtout pas. Elle ignorait quel serait exactement sa réaction, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne serait pas positive. Cesare avait toujours tout fait pour la préserver de la corruption du meurtre. Il avait tué Juan pour elle, même si elle n'était pas la seule raison à cela. Savoir qu'elle s'apprêtait tout de même à salir son âme du sang du roi de Naples le mettrait hors de lui… et plus elle y pensait, plus cela l'a chagrinait. Non, elle n'en parlerait jamais à Cesare. Où du moins pas avant très longtemps. Ce serait le premier secret qu'elle aurait pour lui.

Pas ses parents, bien sur, il faudrait être fou. Elle ne voyait qu'une personne à qui elle pouvait confier cela sans avoir peur d'être jugée. Où trahie. Mais chercherait-il à l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Il connaissait bien Cesare et devait savoir qu'il n'aimerait pas que sa soeur devienne une meurtrière. Lucrezia hésitait quelque peu. Mais avoir l'aide de Micheletto n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

- A-tu des enfants, Micheletto ? Demanda-t-elle se tournant vers lui.

Il n'avait cessé d'être auprès d'elle depuis son arrivée à Naples. Les nobles Napolitains le regardait avec mépris, lui et son allure dégingandé, mais Lucrezia aurait préférée leur cracher au visage plutôt que de renvoyer Micheletto. De toute manière, il aurait sûrement refusé. Cesare l'avait chargé de sa sécurité et Micheletto prenait chacune de ses missions à cœur. Il ne la quittait jamais des yeux. Lucrezia a cru au début que cela finirait par l'étouffer. Mais au contraire, elle se sentait protégée. Sûrement parce que Naples lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était penchée au-dessus d'un nid de serpent.

- Non, madame, je n'en ai pas, répondit Micheletto avec respect.

Il avait des yeux très bleu qui semblait ne jamais cligner. Les femmes avaient peur de lui. Lucrezia pouvait le comprendre, il avait quelque chose de dangereux en lui. Elle avait souvent l'impression de regarder un guépard se mouvoir dangereusement, toujours tendu, prêt à attaquer sa proie à n'importe quel instant. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à le craindre. Et les autres dames de la cour semblait la penser folle pour cela. Qu'elles pensent d'elle ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'était que d'horribles pies jacassantes, espérant toute attirer l'attention du roi pour devenir reine de Naples.

- Mais si tu en avais ? Dit-elle, sachant qu'il saurait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

Elle tenait à connaître son avis sur tout cela. Lui qui connaissait l'art de tuer comme personne et lui qui l'avait vu souffrir ces dernières semaines sans mot dire. Il lui avait dit à son arrivé qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle ? Etait-il capable de comprendre ce que l'amour d'une mère pouvait pousser à faire ? Il ne la jugerait pas, ça elle le savait, mais lui apporterait-il son soutien ? C'est ce qu'elle voulait savoir. En fait, c'est comme si elle voulait son approbation… Elle n'en avait pas besoin, pourtant. Il était là pour la servir, pour la protéger. Pas pour la diriger, certainement pas. Mais elle ressentait cet étrange besoin de savoir si il approuvait son intention. Comme si, par son biais, elle obtenait l'approbation de Cesare…

- Alors, je les fixerais à moi avec des arceaux d'aciers, répliqua-t-il, sa voix devenant légèrement dure. Et je les aimerais jusqu'à la mort, et même au-delà… Et je ferais trembler quiconque oserait se mettre entre nous.

Lucrezia sentit son cœur se gonfler de chaleur dans sa poitrine et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait bien vu juste. Cet homme, au regard si dure et si froid, même à cet instant, qui n'osait pas la regarder, se contentant de fixer le balcon d'en face où le roi continuait de chanter ses propres louanges, avait bel et bien un cœur. Un cœur immense, remplie d'amour inassouvi. Un réconfort immense l'envahit. Il avait été jusque là une présence chaleureuse, un rappel constant que Rome et Cesare ne l'avait pas oublié, mais il lui apportait à présent le sentiment de ne plus être seule dans son malheur. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien, même si il n'était pas père. Et il l'approuverait, elle en était certaine.

- Donc, tu à un cœur, dit-elle avec douceur.

- Sans doute, répondit-il en tournant le regard vers elle. C'est l'idée que l'enfant soit séparé de vous, sa mère, qui fait qu'il se brise.

Micheletto la quitta à nouveau des yeux, comme si il craignait que si il l'a regardait trop longtemps, elle puisse voir les émotions qui se disputaient dans ses yeux. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait bien vu le chagrin qu'il ressentait, un chagrin sincère qui l'a prenait au dépourvu. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais cru insensible, jamais elle n'avait vu la moindre émotions dans ses yeux, sauf peut-être quand elle lui avait confiée le bébé après qu'il les ait sauvés de la tentative d'assassinat… Peut-être s'était-il attaché à Giovanni, à la longue. Peut-être s'était-il attachée à elle, aussi…

Elle eut envie de pleurer. Ces émotions qu'elle découvrait en Micheletto lui rappelaient cruellement à quel point elle avait parfois besoin d'un grand frère. Par moments, elle regrettait même la relation qu'elle avait autrefois avec Cesare. Ces moments étaient très rares, car l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était bien trop grand pour le lui permettre. Mais parfois, elle avait juste envie de se jeter dans ses bras, sans arrière pensée aucune, comme autrefois, et sentir sa force et son réconfort. Sa douceur. Par d'autres moments, c'était les bras de Juan qui lui manquait. Plus rares et plus dures, ils avait été néanmoins une source de réconfort quand ils était enfants. Juan était celui qui lui remontait le morale en la taquinant où en la chatouillant, lui faisant oublier ses larmes et pourquoi elle pleurait. Quand elle venait parfois vers lui, triste, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et la soulevait dans les heures pour la faire tournoyer tout vite, au point qu'elle peine à respirer à force de rires. Cesare était cette force tranquille vers lequel elle savait qu'elle pourrait revenir, lui trouvait exactement les mots qu'il fallait pour apaiser son cœur définitivement et lui apporter la paix, là où Juan ne lui apportait qu'un répit temporaire.

Elle avait été habituée à vivre avec deux grands frères, aussi opposés que l'était la lune et le soleil, mais chacun la protégeant, à sa manière. Et du jour au lendemain, elle en avait perdu un et l'autre était devenu bien plus qu'un frère. Et quelques fois, ses grands frères lui manquaient. Cette chaleur fraternelle qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Cette force protectrice dont Cesare et Juan avait fait preuve, c'était la même chaleur qu'elle venait de sentir chez Micheletto. Il était l'homme de main de son frère, son ami. Il le remplaçait quand Cesare ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose. Cesare ne pourrait plus jamais être juste un frère pour elle. Peut-être Micheletto le remplacerait-il pour cela aussi…

Lucrezia décida qu'il n'était pas l'heure de penser à cela. Elle devait songer à son enfant, à le ramener auprès d'elle. Et elle n'était pas seule, maintenant. Si elle avait besoin d'aide – et elle en aurait sûrement besoin, empoisonner quelqu'un n'était pas non plus chose aisée, surtout lorsqu'on ne l'avait jamais fait –, Micheletto serait là, elle en avait la certitude à présent et cela lui donna encore plus de courage. Elle se détourna de son ami et regarda Ferdinand jouer avec son arc. Dieu qu'elle le haïssait…

- Si, Dieu nous en préserve, ce roi venait à mourir… qui lui succéderait ? Interrogea-t-elle en lançant un regard éloquent à Micheletto, qui s'était approché d'elle afin d'observer le roi aussi et ses tirs de plus près.

- Votre époux ?

- Ce n'est jamais qu'un cousin du côté maternel, objecta Lucrezia.

Elle n'espérait pas voir son mari devenir roi. Il ferait un mauvais roi, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour diriger. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est voir son oncle tomber. Dans le fond, peu importe qui lui succèderait.

- Ce roi est robuste, madame, commenta sombrement Micheletto. Son père a vécu très vieux. Il restera bien des années avec nous.

Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Il n'était pas idiot, bien sur. Lucrezia voyait bien dans son regard qu'il se doutait bien de ce à quoi elle pensait. N'était-il pas habitué aux complots et aux assassinats avec son frère ? Et dans le fond, elle n'était peut-être pas si différente de Cesare. Sauf qu'elle ne tuait pas par ambition, mais par vengeance. Et par amour.

- Jusqu'à ce que mon fils ne soit plus un enfant, répondit-elle durement sans le quitter des yeux.

Micheletto grogna son acquiescement. Les cries de joies et les vantardises du roi commencèrent à l'agacer. Plus elle restait là à le regarder, plus ses envies de meurtres montait et lui brouillait l'esprit. Elle devait le garder claire pour la suite. En ce qui concernait Micheletto, elle avait semé l'idée dans sa tête, elle le voyait bien. Il allait réfléchir à tout cela. Et elle était persuadée que lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de lui, il répondrait présent. Comme il répondait toujours présent pour Cesare. Lucrezia tourna les talons afin de quitter les lieux et serra le bras de Micheletto avec affection au passage, essayant dans ce geste de lui montrer toute sa gratitude juste pour sa présence et son oreille attentive. Elle espérait peut-être qu'il l'aiderait, il n'empêchait qu'elle s'était fait un nouvel ami aujourd'hui. Et elle avait besoin plus que jamais d'amis.

Lucrezia s'avançait dans la forêt, trouvant une certaine paix dans le silence et l'obscurité. Il faisait nuit noire depuis plusieurs heures à Naples, et toute la ville dormait depuis longtemps, sauf les ivrognes et les putains. Une dame de sa noblesse n'aurait pas du être debout à cette heure, et encore moins se balader dans les bois, seule et sans escorte. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver…

Mais elle n'avait pas peur. A une époque, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, elle était terrifiée par le noir, par l'obscurité qu'amenait toujours la nuit. Elle détestait les longues nuits d'hiver et attendait toujours avec impatience les journées d'été où le soleil se couchait si tard. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait la nuit réconfortante. Calme. Mais aussi très agitée derrière les apparences. Pleine de surprises et de secrets, qu'on peut garder à jamais dans le silence grâce à la sécurité qu'apportait l'obscurité. Et la nuit lui avait déjà fait de très belles surprises. Autant que des mauvaises.

Ce soir, quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre avec Alfonso, elle s'était assise sur le lit, comme chaque soir mais elle sentait qu'Alfonso était étrange. Agité, parlant à tors et à travers. Nerveux. Et plus il parlait, moins elle avait envie de lui répondre. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement son état et il l'agaçait. Autant ce que cela présageait. Et tout comme elle l'avait prédit, une fois qu'ils furent endormis, Alfonso tenta de s'approcher d'elle. De l'embrasser… de la caresser.

Elle avait essayée. Elle avait essayée de toutes ses forces. Elle avait même réussi à répondre au baiser et à y éprouver un certain plaisir. Mais quand elle avait senti ses mains sur elle, remontait sur son ventre, leur première nuit lui revint brusquement en mémoire, la frappant tel un fouet, et elle se souvint à quel point elle se sentait mal, à quel point ces caresses l'a dégoûtait, qu'elles n'avait été supportables que parce qu'elle avait imaginés que c'était les mains de Cesare…

Cesare. Cesare… Elle se détestait de penser cela mais l'idée de lui être infidèle était aussi pour quelque chose. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il ne se priverait pas des plaisirs de la chair avec sa toute nouvelle femme, quand il aurait choisi parmi ses prétendantes françaises. Et c'était en son droit. Autant qu'il était dans le sien... mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Lucrezia savait déjà qu'elle ne trouverait plus jamais le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Cesare avec un autre homme. Et les souvenirs étaient encore trop à vifs.

Alors elle avait repoussé Alfonso. Il avait été cruellement déçu mais n'avait rien dit. Bien sur. Il ne disait jamais rien, ne protestait jamais, se contentant de se laisser faire. Il lui avait adressé un petit sourire peiné et sur le coup elle s'était sentie mal de penser ainsi de lui. C'était un gentil garçon. Quel mari aurait accepté d'être ainsi rejeté alors que c'était parfaitement en son droit de la posséder ? Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond et il essayait de bien faire. Et elle était chagrinée de ne pas vraiment réussir.

Agacée de toute cette situation, elle avait quitté son lit une fois qu'Alfonso s'était endormi et sans même s'en être rendu compte, elle était revenu là où elle avait croisé la vieille femme la veille. Quitter le château avait été facile, les gardes étant soient endormis soit souls à l'heure qu'il est. Micheletto ne tarderait pas en revanche à s'apercevoir qu'elle avait disparu mais elle irait le rassurer quand elle reviendrait. Elle n'était peut-être pas venue ici consciemment, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois que le roi de Naples serait mort et que Giovanni serait près d'elle, elle essaierait de faire plus d'efforts avec Alfonso. De redonner une vraie chance à leur mariage. Elle aurait bien plus le cœur à le faire si son fils est au près d'elle. Et quand l'aura noire du roi ne pèsera plus sur eux.

Après une bonne demi heure de recherche, elle reconnut l'endroit exact où elle avait croisée la vieille femme. L'excitation monta alors en elle. Sa délivrance et celle de Giovanni étaient justes là, à portée de main. Un tout petit champignon, d'apparence inoffensif, mais qui pouvait tuer un cheval. Et un homme… Lucrezia s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et arracha doucement le champignon de la terre, l'observant entre ses mains. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Ce petit quelque chose de rien du tout allait mettre un terme à ses souffrances et elle aurait enfin sa vengeance. Elle avait hâte de voir Ferdinand s'étrangler avec sa nourriture empoisonné, elle se régalerait des yeux, tout comme ce sale porc avait du bien s'amuser en la regardant coucher avec son cher neveu.

- Des champignons ?

Lucrezia poussa un petit cri, effrayée et se releva brusquement, découvrant alors Micheletto qui arrivait devant elle d'un pas nonchalant. Elle soupira légèrement, soulagée. Les brigands rodaient facilement dans les forêts, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, même si elle ne les avait pas craint jusqu'à ce qu'elle crut qu'ils étaient justes là. Mais ce n'était que Micheletto.

- Tu m'a fais peur, fit-elle remarquer, mais le soulagement s'entendait trop dans sa voix pour laisser place au reproche.

- On m'a chargée de votre sécurité, madame. Moi c'est votre chambre vide qui m'a fait peur, grommela-t-il.

Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche ce soir en ce qui concernait sa sécurité, c'est vrai. Une minute… Sa chambre vide ? Cela voulait dire qu'Alfonso s'était réveillé et était parti. Cela l'inquiéta quelque peu. Allait-il l'a chercher ? Avec un peu de chance, non. Elle avait sa chambre individuelle à sa disponibilité bien que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle dorme avec son époux, ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus de regards désapprobateurs des Napolitains. Les rumeurs allaient bien trop vite dans le palais de Naples. C'était l'un des rares points communs entre cette ville et Rome. Peut-être qu'Alfonso penserait qu'elle à été dormir seule dans sa chambre pour cette nuit, étant donné qu'ils était en froid… Lucrezia l'espérait de tout cœur. Car si il l'a faisait chercher, et qu'il l'a trouvait en pleine forêt, à chercher des champignons empoisonnés… Il fallait rentrer. Lucrezia se pencha pour attraper sa lampe, et commença à tourner les talons, s'attendant à ce que Micheletto la suive, quand il dit doucement, en indiquant l'emplacement des champignons sur le sol :

- Vous vous intéressez à la cuisine ?

Lucrezia s'arrêta et regarda Micheletto observa le sol. Elle l'avait déjà plus où moins préparée à ses plans. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout ? Elle ricana intérieurement. Malgré son statut de femme, elle restait une Borgia avant toute chose. Les Borgia n'hésitait pas à tuer. Même les femmes, surtout lorsqu'ils s'agissait de protéger leurs enfants.

- Disons plutôt aux plantes, répondit-elle, guettant sa réaction.

Il ne répondit pas et s'agenouilla doucement, observant les champignons. Lucrezia se sentit alors un peu craintive. Elle lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'elle désirait, mais peut-être Micheletto ferait passer les désirs de Cesare avant les siens, désirs qui voulait que Lucrezia ne se souille pas du sang de quiconque ? Si il avait cela en tête, il pourrait très bien faire tomber à l'eau ses plans. Autant qu'il pouvait l'aider à les réaliser.

- Des galères marginées, lança Micheletto en reconnaissant les plantes, la voix soudainement alerte.

Lucrezia se tendit et regarda Micheletto. Elle avait peut-être eu tort de penser qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'empêche d'accomplir son but, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire…

- Vous pourriez empoisonnée toute une tablée avec ça, commenta-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Vous voulez que nous mourions tous ?

Elle put enfin voir son regard, légèrement éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayant, ce regard glacée dans le noir le plus complet. Mais elle n'y vit pas du reproche, ni de la colère, ni de la réprobation. Juste une étrange curiosité et de la prudence. Lucrezia l'observa quelques secondes et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle lui en avait déjà trop dit. Et il était loin d'être idiot. Après tout, il lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir loin de son fils. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'accomplir le seul acte qui pouvait ramener Giovanni auprès d'elle.

- Non, pas tous, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Micheletto la regarda et elle vit bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Il se releva alors doucement et déclara :

- Soyez plus précise. Attendez votre heure. Elle viendra, croyez-moi. S'il vous plait ?

Il tendit la main vers elle, attendant qu'elle lui donne le champignon.

Etre plus précise, attendre… Attendre qu'une occasion se présente. Lucrezia réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle savait déjà qu'un empoisonnement était risqué. Qui avait une raison de tuer le roi dans le palais si ce n'est elle ? Tout le monde adorait le roi, même son mari. Si on découvrait par malheur que c'était bel et bien du poison, et pas une simple maladie, elle serait la première vers qui se tourneraient les accusations. Cela, elle le savait depuis le début, mais il n'y aurait jamais aucune preuve et ce serait une rumeur scabreuse de plus contre les Borgia. Une de plus, une de moins, s'était-elle dit…

Mais peut-être que Micheletto avait raison. Peut-être que si elle se montrait un tout petit peu patiente, une occasion se présenterait, une occasion qui éviterait de salir encore plus l'image des Borgia, déjà suffisamment noir comme cela. Mais quand ? Et comment pourrait-elle venir à bout de ce roi ? Elle allait poser ses questions à Micheletto quand elle vit son regard. Dur comme de l'acier. Plus dur que d'habitude. Il y avait une once de détermination dans ces yeux. Comme le soir où il avait tué ces hommes qui avait voulu leur faire du mal…

Se pourrait-il que… Non. Où bien si ? Il l'avait déjà fait, après tout. Combien de fois Cesare l'avait-il envoyé tuer au compte des Borgia ? C'était son travail. Eliminé les ennemis de leur famille. Tuer les cibles qu'on lui désignait et jamais il n'avait désobéies à un ordre de Cesare. De Cesare, justement. Pas d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela… Lui demander de mettre fin aux jours du roi, d'une manière différente, de façon accidentelle peut-être, un accident qui ne l'accuserait pas, elle… Ah, elle ne lui avait pas demandée car dans le fond, elle voulait tuer le roi elle-même. Comme vengeance personnelle pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle souillerait bien trop son nom à Naples si elle le faisait. Et il fallait qu'elle s'intègre à Naples. Du moins pour l'instant. Et elle voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux qu'il serait prêt à tuer le roi pour elle.

Lucrezia tendit sa main et posa le champignon dans la paume de Micheletto. Elle sentit un petit pincement au cœur la saisir en faisant cela. Elle venait de renoncer à se venger personnellement, tout comme elle avait renoncé de le faire pour Juan, et de laisser la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans un sens, cela la rongeait. Mais d'un autre, cela l'a soulageait d'un immense fardeau. Tué, même si on est déterminée et qu'on en meurt d'envie, n'est jamais un choix facile…

Micheletto tint le champignon entre ses doigts un moment, avant de le jeter au loin. Lucrezia le suivit des yeux, résistant à l'envie d'aller le récupérer dans l'herbe. Elle avait choisi et c'était le meilleur choix à faire, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Micheletto lui indiqua le chemin du retour et elle y alla, ses émotions en pagaille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner afin de regarder une dernière fois le coin remplie d'herbes mortelles. Même si elle n'allait pas s'en servir immédiatement, elle ne devait pas oublier où il se plaçait. Cela pourrait être toujours utile.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlèrent peu, Lucrezia observant en silence Micheletto, se demandant si elle devait lui être reconnaissante où si elle devait lui en vouloir. Plus le premier. Car, en tuant lui-même le roi, il satisfaisait autant Cesare que Lucrezia. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour plaire à ses maîtres, pour n'en déplaire à aucun. Et il jouait le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué à la perfection. Le rôle de remplaçant de Cesare. La protégeant, veillant pas seulement sur santé et sa sécurité physique, mais sur celle de son âme et de son bien-être. Lucrezia se sentit apaisée avec ce constat. Cela ne remplaçait pas la présence de Cesare, mais cela lui faisait du bien. De se sentir protégée…

Le roi est mort. Le roi est mort… Tout le peuple est en train de crier et de pleurer la perte de son souverain. Elle l'avait entendu en se réveillant tardivement, ce matin, alors que tous les hommes étaient partis à la chasse… Micheletto avec, comme elle l'appris à son réveil.

Dès qu'elle sut que Micheletto n'était plus là, elle comprit qu'il allait agir sur le champ. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule dans le château, autrement. Son cœur s'était alors à battre à tout rompre, et elle n'avait cessée de tourner en rond dans sa grande chambre, attendant le retour des hommes. Se demandant comment Micheletto allait tuer le roi en chasse… Une chute ? Une méchante attaque de sanglier ? Quel prétexte allait-il utiliser ?

Lucrezia n'avait jamais été aussi angoissée de toute sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit les hurlements, dehors. Aussitôt, elle était sorti sur le balcon, observant alors les nobles hurler dans la cour, tous criant «_ Le roi est mort ! Sa majesté est morte ! ». _Alors, Lucrezia respira de nouveau librement. Plus librement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait à Naples. Elle avait senti doucement un élan de joie la parcourir, si rapidement qu'elle se sentit presque monstrueuse de se réjouir ainsi de la mort d'un homme. Mais elle n'en montra rien, affichant faussement un air accablée, l'air du deuil. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle dansait.

Alors qu'elle observait le corps du roi être ramenée, caché sous un drap, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna brièvement. Micheletto la rejoignit et elle lui demanda alors :

- Dois-je pleurer, Micheletto ?

Elle devrait peut-être. Mais qui y croirait ? Tout le monde avait bien vu qu'elle haïssait le roi, et qu'il le lui rendait bien. Elle passerait pour la pire des hypocrites en pleurant…

- Sur vous-même, madame ? Questionna Micheletto, légèrement railleur. Non. Sur ce roi, peut-être.

Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle observait les hommes s'occuper du corps. On pleurait bien assez pour ce roi pour qu'il ait également les larmes de ses ennemis. Même le ciel pleurait, aujourd'hui, de cette pluie agaçante. « Dieu pleure en observant l'œuvre des Borgia » pensa un instant Lucrezia mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. C'était un trop beau moment pour avoir des pensées sombres.

- Lisez-vous, madame ? Demanda nonchalamment Micheletto.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Micheletto, et ne put s'empêcher de voir la lueur complice dans ses yeux, lueur auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle n'oublierait pas ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Pas plus qu'elle n'oublierait qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie auparavant. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, car il avait déjà la réponse. Elle attendit qu'il s'explique, car elle avait compris qu'il était en train de lui dire comment il en avait fini avec Ferdinand d'Aragon.

- Connaissez-vous les livres d'un dénommé… « Sénèque » ?

- Quelques uns, répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Micheletto ne dit rien pendant un instant, tournant son regard vers le corps en dessous d'eux.

- A-t-il écrit sur un bassin de lamproies ? Dit-il alors en continuant de regarder le cadavre.

La compréhension se fit alors en elle et un frisson la parcourue. Des lamproies… Il l'avait tué avec des lamproies. Elle avait entendu parler de la folie et de la cruauté du roi Ferrante de Naples, le père de Ferdinand. Sa salle à manger macabre, ses salles de tortures souterraines qu'on appelait « oubliettes » et dans lequel était mort Alfonso d'Aragon, l'un de ses fils légitimes et homme auquel on avait songé à la mariée jadis, Ferdinand étant illégitime. Mais on connaissait aussi son bassin de lamproies. Ses monstrueux poissons carnivores et sauvages, qui tuait tout ce qui trouvait à sa portée… et ils passèrent souvent devant ce lac infesté quand ils partait chassé.

- Oui, en effet, murmura-t-elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Vedius Pollio, ami d'Auguste, en faisait l'élevage près de sa villa de Naples.

Ce qui avait inspiré Ferrante. Ce passage de Sénèque, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, se souvenant à quel point les poissons lui avaient semblé monstrueux. Cela avait du être une mort horrible. Une mort lente, douloureuse, abominable. Une satisfaction immense l'envahit alors. Vengeance était faite. Ce qu'il avait souillé, elle l'avait lavée dans le sang, comme elle se l'était jurée, même si une fois encore, cela n'avait pas été de sa main. Mais sur son ordre, au moins. Elle pensa alors à son fils, à son Giovanni, qu'elle retrouverait bientôt. Qu'elle ferait venir ici… Dans ce lieu remplie de salles monstrueuses gorgées de cadavres empaillés et d'instruments inhumains, où les lacs étaient piégés par des bêtes abominables, où les herbes même étaient terriblement dangereuses… Elle fut prise d'un doute noir. Elle repensa à ce que disait Cesare sur Naples et il avait parfaitement raison. Si Rome était un lieu de crime et de mort, Naples était l'enfer.

- Dois-je amener mon enfant ici, Micheletto ? Demanda-t-elle sombrement en regardant la famille d'Aragon pleurer, y compris son époux. Dans ce théâtre de la cruauté ?

Elle disait cela mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser Giovanni à Rome. Pas après ce qu'elle avait du demander de faire pour le faire venir. Et parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps sans lui. Mais elle détestait l'idée de voir son fils grandir dans cette ville. Elle ne serait jamais à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Giovanni seul, surtout quand il aurait un peu grandit et qu'il gambaderait, curieux. Allez savoir sur quoi il pourrait tomber dans cette ville de malheur. Pendant un instant, Lucrezia haïe cette ville de Naples, en apparence si belle avec ses plages et ses collines. Mais si sale à l'intérieur. Si perverti…

- En tout cas, maintenant, c'est à vous seule de décider, déclara Micheletto en la regardant.

Lucrezia l'observa et pendant un instant, elle voulut le remercier, le prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Mais il tourna les talons avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps et elle alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, se dise que c'était mieux ainsi. Micheletto n'était pas fane des démonstrations d'affection. Il avait fait son travail. Mais elle ne l'oublierait pas, elle se souviendrait qu'elle pourrait toujours avoir confiance en lui.

Tout le monde était réuni autour du cadavre, sombre, silencieux. La coutume aurait voulu qu'elle descende et qu'elle se joigne à leur deuil. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Si elle descendait, elle craignait de ne pas résister à l'envie de cracher sur le cadavre du roi. Il valait mieux rester à l'écart. Elle n'était à sa place avec eux. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'était à Naples mais elle s'en construirait une, maintenant qu'elle était libre.

Lucrezia comprit quelque peu ce que devait ressentir Cesare vis-à-vis de la mort de Juan. Cet étrange mélange de doux soulagement et d'amertume. Bien que cela devait être pire quand c'était son frère qu'on avait tué… Elle avait partagée la culpabilité de Cesare mais jamais entièrement car cela n'avait pas été de sa main. Techniquement, là non plus. Mais elle en avait donnée l'ordre direct, silencieusement. C'était elle l'investigatrice du meurtre du roi. C'était doux, délicieux de le savoir. Agréable de voir le corps de chien mort. Mais aussi amer.

C'est ainsi qu'est la vengeance, après tout… Douce et amer. Un sentiment qu'elle connaîtrait souvent, elle en était certaine.

Car la vengeance est l'une des armes dans lequel excellait le plus les Borgia.


End file.
